


A Christmas Miracle

by Iam1guest1989



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Cloud Strife, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam1guest1989/pseuds/Iam1guest1989
Summary: It's been over 4 months since Cloudia and Aresis got married and life was wonderful. Now Cloudia has a Christmas for her husband but how will he take it?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas Miracle

It was a beautiful Christmas eve for the Gainsworth Family. It was Cloudia's first Christmas in the family as she married Aresis Gainsworth 4 months ago and during that timeline, it's been going great. She resigned from the Seventh Heaven bar and decided to work as a High School teacher and it's been going great(except for the teenage boys making inappropiate comments towards her.) Now that it's Christmas break, she has her vacation and she is spending it at her parents with her husband and daughter. It was a tradition for the Gainsworth Family to come to Aresis family. Cloudia is very excited because this is the first Christmas she spends as a wife and mother. Not only that but she has a very special Christmas present for Aresis. And she can't wait to tell him. They finally made it to her parents house. Her adopted daughter Nikki was so excited because since she has only one pair of Grandparents due to Zakki's parents dying before she married Arsesis but now she has two pairs of ones. Cloudia looks down at her daughter and smiled.

"You wanna ring the doorbell, Honey?" Cloudia asks while Arseis was holding the gifts. Nikki nodded excitingly and pushes the doorbell. The bell rung and they waited for a moment before the door open, revealing a woman who look a little like Clouida only she has wrinkles and green eyes. She hugged her daughter.

"Hey, Cloudia. Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Cloudia greeted. They all went inside as Aresis put the gifts under the tree. He laters joins Cloudia's father to watch some Christmas movies while Cloudia and Nikki joins her mother at the Kitchen. She helped her mother cooked the turkey aand stuffing. Three hours after, They had their Christmas dinner and then they played some games before it was 5:00.

"Okay, guys. It's time to open presents." Announced Cloudia's mother. The whole family gathered around the Christmas tree to open gifts. Cloudia's father got a bunch of Charles Dickens books from her and Aresis. Her mother got some new cookbooks. Nikki was given a lot of things from her grandparents. First from her grandfather an easy bake oven playset, some Frozen dolls. From her grandmother, some read along books. Aresis was given a DVD set of Game of thrones from his Mother in law and father in law.

"Okay... that's all the gifts." Areis said. Cloudia twirled her fingers.

"Not, quite." Aresis gave her a confused look.

"What?" Cloudia sighed and hands her a small box with wrapping paper. Aresis shrugged and tore up his gift full of wrapping paper. He was shocked to see a black and white picture of an ultrasound. He looks over at his wife in complete shock.

"You... you serious?" He asked. Cloudia nodded. She then turns to her parents.

"I'm four weeks pregnant." She confirmed. Both her parents jaw dropped for a moment before her mother closed it and hugged her daughter.

"Congratulations, honey. I'm so proud of you." She said. Cloudia smiled. Usually she's not sentimental but this is a beautiful moment. Her husband spins her around in excitement. He then kisses her passionately. This was truely a wonderful Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that's it's short but I wanted to finish it before Christmas. Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas.


End file.
